


Home

by Bacop1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacop1/pseuds/Bacop1
Summary: After a long week Maggie and Alex reconnect.





	

It had been almost a week since Alex Danvers had seen Maggie Sawyer. 

A massive influx of DEO cases combined with the fact that Maggie was representing the NCPD in a multi jurisdictional sweep of alien run synthetic drug labs had kept them apart. Maggie had been working all hours seeking out information and obtaining warrants for the distributors of "MDSX 7" that had caused over a twenty fatal overdoses in the last week alone. 

They communicated mainly through text. A few calls. One short FaceTime session earlier this evening as Maggie prepared for a simultaneous raid on three locations. 

Alex was worried. Not because she doubted Maggie's skill as an officer, but because she was falling for the Detective. Slowly Maggie Sawyer had become as important in the daily routine of her life as her sister Kara had been. She was finally feeling completely comfortable and confident in her own skin. They had survived her panic as Kara went missing and she pushed Maggie away. They'd made a beautiful memory out of the "Near Valentine's Day Massacre" (as Winn liked to call it) when she and maggie had a blowup over the validity of the holiday. They were learning each other and were growing together with each good and bad event along the way. 

She'd always felt that intimacy was not her strong suit. That she wasn't built for it. The last few months with Maggie Sawyer proved otherwise. The lock screen on her cell phone depicting the couple hugging while at a barbecue proved otherwise. The well worn NCPD t shirt she wore as pajamas proved otherwise. 

She slipped in between the covers and glanced at her phone again. 0100 hrs. No new texts or calls. She exhaled a deep breath and willed herself to sleep. 

At 0430 hrs. She heard the key slip in the lock of her front door. She reached for the Glock 19 on her nightstand. 

Before she could sit up she heard a familiar voice. 

"It's me." Maggie called out. 

She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and set the firearm back in her nightstand. She flicked on a lamp, the soft glow illuminating the room. 

"Hey." She said sleepily as she stood. 

She heard a thud on the hardwood as Maggie dropped her bag on the ground. Alex slipped out of bed and padded over to Maggie. She took in the sight in front of her. A small grin touched her lips as she watched the smaller woman begin to remove her jacket. Underneath she wore a black Kevlar vest with a large POLICE patch across the shoulders. Maggie began the process of removing the Velcro straps and Alex stepped forward gently grabbing her shoulders. 

"Let me help." She said softly. Will a familiar practiced ease she helped Maggie remove the vest and dropped it to the ground. She could feel the heat that radiated from the black shirt Maggie wore. Maggie untucked the black t shirt from her jeans and removed the buckles of the drop leg holster affixed to her right thigh. 

As Maggie stepped closer towards the light of the bedroom Alex was able to see her clearly for the first time. An audible gasp passed her lips as she took in the bloodied scraped elbows and bruised jaw that marred her lover's skin. 

"What happened?!" She asked as she gently touched Maggie's face. 

Maggie smiled. "We got everyone. It's all good."

Alex pushed her into a chair and turned on another light. She began checking Maggie's neck for any tenderness or signs of whiplash. She looked at her eyes fearing a concussion. 

"Does this hurt?" Alex asked. 

Maggie reached up and grasped Alex's hands in hers. 

"Babe. Stop. I'm home." Maggie said softly. 

Alex leaned forward and kissed her softly. 

"I'm sending Kara to throw whoever did this onto the moon."

Maggie smiled. "Danvers I'm sure they'd rather take their chances with Supergirl over you at this moment."

Alex stood and pulled Maggie to her feet. She held her hand and gently tugged her down the hallway towards the bathroom. She turned on the water of the shower and adjusted the temperature. 

Maggie pulled her black tactical boots off her feet and began to disrobe. Alex turned to help her. Removing each item of clothing slowly. Revealing more scrapes. She bit her lip and shook her head. She let her fingers pass over Maggie's hips as she helped ease the jeans off of her body. The sight of her naked girlfriend always sparked an arousal in Alex that she never knew existed. But it was so much more. The blue jeans crumpled on the floor next to the discarded Danner boots. Maggie's toothbrush sitting in the holder on the sink where her black t shirt had been discarded. Intimate. This was intimate. 

Maggie stood and stepped into the shower. 

"Do you need some help?" Alex asked with genuine concern. 

Maggie cocked an eyebrow and grinned. Her girlfriend never passed up the opportunity to flirt. Bruised. Exhausted. And wearing the shit eating smile of a teenager. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "You're terrible."

"Tell me something I didn't know." Maggie joked back. "I'll only be a few minutes."

Maggie ducked her head under the spray. Alex collected the soiled clothing and carried it out of the room. She deposited it in the the hamper and slid back under the covers. 

Minutes later Maggie joined her in the bed. Wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist Maggie pulled her close. 

There was only the sound of their breathing to slowly lull them towards sleep. 

"Babe?" Maggie asked. 

Alex hummed in response. 

"You're nice to come home to." Maggie said softly. 

Alex smiled and kissed her forehead ignoring the tears forming in her eyes. They drifted off to sleep together. Safe and finally home.


End file.
